Sleeping bags are widely used to keep a sleeping person warm in exposed cold environments. Most known sleeping bags are made from cloth layers with one or more interposed layers of fibrous material, such as down, feathers and various synthetic fibrous materials. Such sleeping bags are therefore expensive in construction and are not suitable for use for homeless persons or for short term use as a disposable sleeping bag.